Sprout Remake KYUMIN VER
by astia morichan
Summary: Lee Sungmin yang sangat mempercayai cinta pertamanya. Orang yang menolongnya pertama kali, Ia berharap menemukan orang yang menolongnya. yunho Appa menyewakan kamar kosong yang ada dirumahnya pada 3 orang namja Kyuhyun, Ren, dan Minhyun. Akankah Sungmin menemukan cinta pertamanya? Atau berpaling pada namja yang menciumnya-Yesung. Chap 2 up FF KYUMIN/ YAOI/ SAYA HIATUS FFN LAST
1. Chapter 1

Author: Astia Kishimoto

Title: Sprout Remake KYUMIN VER

Rate: T

Genre: romance, friendship

Disclamair: KyuMin belong to God, and this fict is mine, and inspiration is manga or dorama 'SPROUT'

Summary: Lee Sungmin yang sangat mempercayai cinta pertamanya. Orang yang menolongnya pertama kali, Ia berharap menemukan orang yang menemukannya. Appa Sungmin menyewakan kamar kosong yang ada dirumahnya pada 3 orang namja Kyuhyun, Ren, dan Minhyun. Akankah Sungmin menemukan cinta pertamanya itu? Atau berpaling pada namja yang menciumnya-Yesung. RnR please, FF KYUMIN/ YEMIN/KYUWOOK/MINHYUNREN/YEWOOK YAOI

Pair : Kyuhyun Sungmin

Slight : KYUWOOK

YeMin

YEWOOK

A/N: FF ini remake dari dorama berjudul 'Spourt' karena saya suka ama ceritanya, jadi aku buat deh versi Kyumin nya. Dan jadilah fict ini.

Dont Like dont Read, DONT FLAME

Happy Reading

KyuMin Is Real

.

.

.

"_A-ppo,, Ah,, aku tak bisa berdiri" Seorang namja manis, kini tengah terduduk di depan gerbang sekolahnnya. Namja berpenampilan manis ini, kini tengah menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di antara lututnya yang Ia tekuk. Terlihat sangat jelas celana panjang yang merupakan seragamnya itu, sobek akibat terjatuh. Kini lututnyalah yang menjadi korbannya._

"_A-appo, sakit sekali. Padahal hari ini adalah upacara pembukan di sekolah ini. Menyebalkan" namja manis ini terus bergumam kesal, sesekali merutuki nasibnya yang buruk. _

"_A-Appo, sepertinya juga terkilir. Aish,, seseorang tolong aku" masih menyembunyikan wajah manisnya, diantara lututnya itu. Kini kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang. Pandangannya sedikit buram._

"_Ah,, kepalaku" namja manis ini meringis kesakitan, kepalanya benar-benar pusing._

_Tanpa Ia sadari, kini ada mata onyx yang menatapnya khawatir._

"_gwaenchana?" Suara seorang namja, terdengar sangat jelas. Membuat namja manis ini, membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara ini. Tapi sayang, pandangannya terlihat buram. Ia hanya bisa melihat seorang namja kini mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan sedikit ragu, namja manis ini menggenggam tangan namja yang kini tengah menolongnya._

'_Genggaman tangannya hangat, mungkinkah Ia cinta pertamau? Takdirku ?'_

"_kau sakit, aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS" Namja itu dengan segera mengangkat namja manis itu ala bridal style. Membopongya ke UKS, supaya mendapatkan perawatan yang cukup._

_._

_._

_._

"_Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa baik-baik saja?" Namja itu bertanya pada seorang perawat UKS, yang telah memeriksa keadaan namja berwajah manis itu._

"_Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Kau bisa kembali ke upacara pembukaan di Aula" perawat itu, tersenyum lembut._

"_Ne, Gomapshimnida" namja itu membungkukan badannya, dan mulai meninggalkan ruang UKS itu, sambil melirik namja manis yang kini tengah berbaring tak berdaya di UKS._

_._

_._

.

"Minnie Hyung, apa kau masih memkirkan cinta pertama mu itu? Bahkan kau tak tau siapa dia, dan wajahnya seperti apa" suara seorang namja yang cukup manis itu yang membawa tumpukan buku, membuyarkan namja manis yang tengah melamun sambil berjalan di sampingnya itu.

"Tentu saja, Hyukkie. Aku percaya pada cinta pertama ku, yang waktu itu menolongku. Aku yakin dia adalah takdirku, dan aku akan menemukannya" Namja yang dipanggil Minnie itu- atau sebut saja Sungmin kini tersenyum bangga, ketika mengingat seseorang yang tengah menolongnya.

"Terserah kau saja lah. Ah, aku sampai lupa. Aku harus mengantarkan buku ini ruang guru. Kau duluan saja, ke kelas" Hyukie pun tampa menndengarkan jawaban dari Sungmin, langsung berlari meninggalkan Sungmin yang memanggilnya.

"Ya ! Hyukiiee,,," Sungmin berdecak sebal, ketika Hyuk langsung meninggalkannya. Dengan terpaksa Sungmin pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas. Sesekali mata foxynya itu melirik kesana kemari untuk mencari pemandangan. Dan bingo, Ia mendapatkan pemandangan yang menarik.

Kim Jong Woon, seorang namja playboy yang selalu mengencani banyak yeoja ataupun namja, kini tengah berciuman mesra dengan seorang namja yang lebih pendek darinya. Jika sungmin ingat, namja yang mencium Joong Woon itu- ah panggil saja Yesung. Yang menciumnya adalah Key. Ingatlah Key seorang namja, yang pintar juga kaya kini tengah nekad mencium Yesung di koridor Sekolah. Memang, koridor ini sepi karena masih ada yang belajar. Terkecuali namja manis bernama Sungmin ini, yang masih membelalakan matanya. Melihat seseorang yang tengah berciuman. Jujur saja, Ia baru pertama kali melihat secara LIVE yang seperti itu. Mata foxy itu terus saja menatap pemandangan cukup mengotori mata nya (?).

'Aigoo,, apa itu yang dimanakan berciuman?'

Pandangan mata foxy Sungmin masih berfokus kearah Yesung. Dan kini yesung menatap tajam Sungmin, walaupun bibirnya dengan Key masih bertautan.

'Gawat, dia melihatku. Sepertinya aku harus pergi'

Merasa tertangkap basah, akhirnya Sungmin berlari tergesa-gesa. Meninggalkan Yesung yang masih mencium Key di koridor itu. Sungmin terus berjalan, tanpa melihat yang ada di depan sampai-,

*Bruk*

"A-Appo" Sungmin jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elitnya. Mengusap lutunya yang terasa nyeri.

"Gwaenchana?" suara yang terdengar asing itu, membuat Sungmin mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"ah, ne gwaenchana" Sungmin pun segera berdiri, dan membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor.

"Kau Lee Sungmin?" Namja berperawakan jangkung, yang tadi menabrak Sungmin ini bertanya penuh selidik.

"ne, aku Lee Sungmin" Sungmin tersenyum kaku, entahlah IA merasa sangat canggung.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku akan tinggal di rumahmu beberapa hari kedepan. Mohon bantuannya" Namja jangkung itu-Cho Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya,

"Eh? MWO?"

.

.

.

"Appa, apa maksudmu akan menyewakan beberapa kamar di rumah ini?" Sungmin berteriak cukup keras, dengan raut wajah yang di tekuk. Tentu saja, sangat menyebalkan jika tiba-tiba harus membagi rumahmu dengan oranglain.

"Mianhae, minnie. Sebenarnya Appa terpaksa melakukan ini. Kau tahu? Rumah ini cukup besar, dan banyak sekali kamar kosong. Maka dari itu, Appa menyewakan kamar itu" Yunho- Appa Sungmin tersenyum melihat putranya yang kini kesal.

"Aku tidak setuju, Eomma ayolah. Jangan menyewekana rumah ini, jebal" Sungmin melirik Eommanya- Jaejoong yang kini masih berkutat di dapur.

"Keputusan ada di Appa mu, Minnie" Jaejoong menyahut pertanyaan putranya, dan tetap berkutat di dapur.

"Mianhae, Minnie. Ini sudah keputusan Appa. Tak apa kan menyewakan rumah ini, uangnya juga bisa kita simpan untuk nanti kau masuk universitas Minnie. Maka dari kau harus setuju"

"Tapi Appa, kau tahukan kita hanya mempunyai satu kamar mandi? Aku tidak mau membaginya bersama mereka"

"cobalah, Minnie. Kau belum mencobanya kan? Keputusan Appa sudah bulat, chagi" Yunho menatap putranya tajam.

"Appa, kau menyebalkan" Sungmin pun beranjak dari duduknya, dan mulai meninggalkan Yunho beserta jaejoong.

'Aku tidak mau membagi rumahku'

.

.

.

*Ting Tong*

Suara bel rumah terdengar menggema di rumah yang cukup megah ini.

"Minnie, buka kan pintunya. Mungkin iitu, adalah orang-orang yang menyewa kamar" suara nyaring Jaejoong terdengar keras, yang membuat Sungmin dengan terpaksa menuruti permintaanya.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar" sungmin pun segera melesat ke ruang tamu, dan membuka pintu.

*Ceklek*

"Annyeong" Seorang namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu Rumahnya. Bersama seorang namja yang cukup Sungmin kenali kemaarin- Kim Joong Woon.

"Hm,, annyeong" sapa sungmin sekenanya.

"baiklah, mohon bantuannya Sungmin-shii. Dan perkenalkan dia Kim Joong Woon, atau kau bisa memanggilnya Yesung. Dia adalah sahabatku, yang membantuku kali ini" Sungmin pun hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssii, Eomma ku bilang kamarmu ada di lantai dua, paling pojok" sungmin menunjukan kamar Kyuhyun, yang ternyata bersebelahan dengan kamarnya.

"Ne, dan kau bisa memangilku Kyu. Jangan seformal itu"

"baiklah" sungmin kembali tersenyum, ketika melihat Kyuhyun. Entahlah jantungnya kini berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

*Brukkk*

"eh?" sontak sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara benda terjatuh.

"eh? Nuguya?" sungmin bertanya dengan ragu, ketika ada seorang namja yang cukup cantik, bahkan sangat cantik kini terjatuh tepat di depan pintu rumahnya.

Sontak namja itu pun berdiri, dan menatap Sungmin.

"Aku Cho Minki, panggil saja Ren. Aku menyewa sebuah kamar di rumah ini. Mohon bantuannya" namja berparas cantik itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah ne, Mohon bantuannya" seru Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Tentu saja Ia harus akrab dengan semua penghuni rumah di sini.

"Annyeong" Kini ke 4 orang namja tadi kembali beralih pada sebuah suara yang ada di depan mereka.

"Nuguya?" Sungmin kembali bertanya pada seorang namja yang kali ini terlihat tampan juga tampang inocentnya.

"Aku Minhyun, senang berkenal dengan kalian semua. Aku juga menyewa kamar di rumah ini. Mohon bantuannya" namja bernama Minhyun itu, membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum kepada semua orang yang ada di sana.

"ne,,,," Kyuhyun, Yesung, Ren pun serentak menjawab. Terkecuali Sungmin yang menengkuk wajahnya.

'Apa harus aku membagi rumahku dengan ketiga namja ini? Menyebalkan. Untung saja, namja bernama Yesung itu tidak ikut numpang di rumahku. Pasti akan menakutkan'

T.B.C

Untuk kelancaran fic ini mohon REVIEW nya dengan sangat.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Astia Kishimoto

Title: Sprout Remake KYUMIN VER

Rate: T

Genre: romance, friendship

Disclamair: KyuMin belong to God, and this fict is mine, and inspiration is manga or dorama 'SPROUT'

Summary: Lee Sungmin yang sangat mempercayai cinta pertamanya. Orang yang menolongnya pertama kali, Ia berharap menemukan orang yang menemukannya. Appa Sungmin menyewakan kamar kosong yang ada dirumahnya pada 3 orang namja Kyuhyun, Ren, dan Minhyun. Akankah Sungmin menemukan cinta pertamanya itu? Atau berpaling pada namja yang menciumnya-Yesung. RnR please, FF KYUMIN/ YEMIN/KYUWOOK/MINHYUNREN/YEWOOK YAOI

Pair : Kyuhyun Sungmin

Slight : KYUWOOK, YeMin, YEWOOK

A/N: FF ini remake dari dorama berjudul 'Spourt' karena saya suka ama ceritanya, jadi aku buat deh versi Kyumin nya. Dan jadilah fict ini.

Dont Like dont Read, DONT FLAME

Happy Reading

KyuMin Is Real

.

.

.

Namja berparas manis dan sangat imut ini, kini tengah menelusuri koridor sekolah yang memang terbilang luas. Namja manis ini berjalan gontai dengan beberapa umpatan yang keluar dari bibir pouty nya itu.

"Arghhhtt,, aku masih tak rela jika harus membagi rumahku pada namja-namja asing itu. Appa benar-benar menyebalkan" Namja manis ini- Sungmin kini mengumpat tak jelas. Tentu saja, Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian tempo hari di rumahnya. Siapa yang mau jika harus membagi fasilitas yang ada di rumahnya pada orang lain. Tentu saja tidak.

"Ming,," Suara khas yang cukup melengking itu memanggil Sungmin dengan keras. Membuat Sungmin membuyarkan lamunannya, dan menatap namja yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"waeyo, Hyukie?" Sungmin menatap heran Eunhyuk- teman sekelasnya, yang kini memasang tampang heran Sungmin. Pasalnya Sungmin sangat jarang sekali mengumpat seperti saat ini.

"Aku sedang bad mod, Hyukie-ah. Kau tahu? Rumahku sekarang sudah di sewakan pada empat namja asing. Aishh, benar-benar menyebalkan" Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, dan tetap meneruskan langkahnya bersama Hyukie menuju kelas.

"Eh? Jinjja? Rumahmu di sewakan Hyung?"

"Ne, itu benar-benar menyebalkan Hyukie. Dan nanti siang mereka mungkin akan berpesta merayakan kepindahannya bersama Eomma, dan Appa"

"Wah~ sepertinya sangat menyenangkan Ming. Aku ikut ke rumah mu ne?"

"Mwo? Tidak boleh"

"Ayolah, aku juga ingin tahu siapa yang menyewa kamar di rumah mu" Hyukie memasang tampang memelas. Mencoba membujuk Sungmin, agar Ia dapat kerumah Sungmin untuk pesta nanti.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Dia yang menyewa rumahku"

"Mwoya? Dia kan namja yang sangat populer disini?" Hyukie memasang wajah tak percaya, ketika Sungmin mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun yang menyewa kamar di rumahnya. Masalahnya Kyuhyun adalah anak orang kaya. Bahkan orangtuannya pun pemegang saham terbesar di sekolah ini.

"ne, dia bilang akan tinggal di rumahku selama 3 bulan bahkan sampe selesai midtest akhir. Bagaimana menurutmu? Itu sangat menyebalkan kan?" Sungmin kembali memasang wajah kesal, ketika Ia kembali melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya dengan menggandeng seorang namja manis.

"kalau begitu kau sangat beruntung, bisa dengannya Ming" Hyukie berdecak kagum, ketika Sungmin menceritakan semuanya. Jika kalian tahu, Hyukie itu merupakan fans dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya ! Hyukie tutup mulut mu" Sungmin menyikut lengan Hyukie yang ada di sampingnya supaya diam, dan melihat kedepan.

"Wa-Waeyo?" Sebelum Hyukie melihat ke arah Sungmin. Sebuah suaranya menyapanya.

"Min, Sungminie, kau mau kemana?" Ya ! Kalian benar, yang menyapa Sungmin itu Cho Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin membatu ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang masih menggenggam tangan namja manis yang sedari tadi di sampingnya

"Ya ! Min, kau di panggilnya" Eunhyuk berbisik pelan pada Sungmin, yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Eh? M-Mwo?"

"Aishh, kau ini Min. Euhm, kenalkan ini Ryeowook. Dia namjachinguku" Kyuhyun menunjuk Ryeowook yang sedari tadi ada di sampingnya. Membuat Sungmin tersenyum miris. Entahlah, tapi hatinya berdeyut sakit ketika Kyuhyun menyatakan bahwa namja itu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Memang benar juga, Hubungan sesama jenis di sekolah ini sudah banyak terjadi. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang straight.

"Annyeong, ryeowook imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Wookie. Bangapta" Ryeowook tersenyum tulus sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin.

"A-Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida" Sungmin tersenyum kaku, dan membalas uluran tangan Wookie. Dan dengan cepat pula Ia melepasnya. Lalu Ryeowook tersenyum pada Eunhyuk, dan kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lee Hyuk Jae imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Hyukie jika mau" Hyukie pun membalas uluran tangan Ryewook.

"Ah- Kyu ada apa kau kemari?" Sungmin pun mencoba bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Hatinya terus berdenyut sakit ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Aku ingin meminta izin padamu supaya, Ryeowook di izinkan ke rumahmu nanti siang untuk bepesta" Kyuhyun pun menatap foxy milik Sungmin. Entah kenapa Ia selalu merasa tenang jika menatap mata foxy itu.

"tentu saja boleh. Kau bebas membawa siapa pun termasuk Wookie" Sungmin mencoba tersenyum setulus mungkin. Bagaimana pun juga, IA tidak boleh membenci Ryeowook yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan kepindahannya seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Wah~ kau baik sekali Min. Gomawo" Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat memeluk Sungmin erat. Bahkan sangat erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya.

'_kenapa nyaman sekali'_

"Ya ! lepaskan aku, Kyu" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun keras, hingga membuat gelak tawa di sekelilingnya.

"Hahahah~ kalian lucu sekali" Tawa Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"Mi-Mianhae, Min. Aku terlalu senang tadi" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum polos melihat wajah Sungmin yang kini tengah merona.

"A-Araseo, dan uhm aku harus segera pergi. Ada urusan di ruang Han seongsaeng. Sampai jumpa" Sungmin pun segera pergi dan meninggalkan KyuWookHyuk di sana.

'_Aishh,, kenapa denganku?'_

.

.

.

"arghhtt,, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Kau membencinya Min. Tapi kenapa aku merasa kalau dia adalah orang yang selama ini aku cari?" Kini Sungmin tengah terduduk di atas atap sekolah. Hembusan angin yang bertiup cukup kencang, membuat helaian rambut Sungmin tertiup angin.

"Hah~ mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Lagi pula aku sama sekali belum merasakan genggam tangannya" Sungmin melihat telapak tangan kanannya, yang terasa kosong. Tapi entah kenapa kehangatan seseorang itu selalu terasa.

"Hah~ menyebalkan sekali hari ini. Aku harus mengingat kejadian itu lagi" Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di tumpuan kakinya itu. Tanpa menyadari seseorang kini tengah mendekat ke arahnya.

Hening

Hanya terdengar suara angin berhembus. Orang itu hanya duduk di samping Sungmin, tak berniat sama sekali untuk mengganggunya. Sampai Sungmin yang mulai merasa bosan, akhirnya berniat meninggalkan atap. Tapi-,

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau disini Yesung-shii?" Sungmin terlihat sangat kaget, ketika Ia mendapati Yesung yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku disini cukup lama. Sekitar 30 menit" jawab yesung yang mulai berdiri merapikan seragamnya.

"Mworago? Kau disini sudah 30 menit dan aku tak menyadarinya?" Sungmin menatap Yesung tidak percaya. Sungguh Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Yesung.

"Ne, sudah 30 menit"

'_Pabboya, kenapa aku tak menyadarinya sama sekali?'_

"Mianhae. Uhmm lalu untuk apa kau menemuiku?" Sungmin mulai berdiri dan menatap Yesung yang terlihat sudah selesai merapikan seragamnya.

"Aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu pada mu" Yesung kini terlihat serius dan mulai menatap Sungmin intens. Menghimpit Sungmin pada tembok yang ada di belakangnya. Memejarakan Sungmin dengan lengannya agar tidak kabur.

"Mwo? K-Katakan sa-," belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikannya, sesuatu yang terasa lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Cuuppp

Yesung mencium Sungmin singkat. Hanya mengecupnya pelan. Dan setelah itu melepaskannya kembali. Membuat sungmin sedikit kaget akan hal itu.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali, kau melihatku berciuman waktu itu" Yesung pun tersenyum dan segera meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih membatu mencerna kejadian itu.

'_MWOYA? DIA MENCIUMKU? ARGHHTTTT'_

T.B.C

Maaf pendek,, soalnya pemberitahuan.. ini Cuma 1 kt

_Hanya pemberitahuan, sepertinya saya hiatus di FFn sementara. Saya akan menjadi __**reader**__ untuk sementara waktu, untuk yang menunggu kelanjutan semua FF saya, baik itu yang di Rate T apalagi __**M**__ yang ber __**NC **__. Pasti banyak yang nunggu kan yah kelanjutan FF KyuMin nya. Kalian bisa kunjungi wordpress aku. Aku pindah ke sana sementara waktu. Di __**astiamorimoto. Wordpress. Com**_

_Aku lanjutnya di situ yah. Dan ada juga mungkin nanti FF nya saya protect. Kalian bisa minta pw nya ke aku. PM aja ke akun FFn ini pasti di bales kok. Ato ke Fb saya di __**'Astia KyuMin morimoto'**_

_Ato twitter di __** astia_Joyer**_

_Mohon maaf yah semuanya. Jujur saya lagi pundung diem di FFn. Viewier banyak, tapi review dikit. Terus yang fav juga gak pernah ngeriview. Sumpah miris banget :'( jadi saya mau coba pindah wp aja.. T_T_

_Sayonaraaa ~~~~ doa'in aja semoga saya cepet balik ke FFn lgi.. /smirk bareng kyu/_

_Lope lope buat yang review: __**Yefah Kyuminshippcloud, danhobakming1,debiamalia,heeyeon, . tita,yukihyemi,chacha95, tan rindi, ms kim, poutyming 137, , Paprikapumpkin, Kim sooyeon**_

_Ini balesan review nya:_

_Paprikapumpkin:iya saya jg suka MinRen. Tp gak di chap ini. KyuMin di akhir bersatu kok :')_

_Kim sooyeon: doh, aku gak tau kalo sama. Soalnya ini remake dari dorama jepang. Jd aku samain aja. Moga beda yah._

_Sumpah maaf banget buat yang nunggu semua Ff ber rate M dari aku. Mian, saya gk post disini._

_REVIEW BUAT PERPISAHAN BOLEH DONG :3_


End file.
